The 7th Element Spinoff
by Qazokmdude
Summary: This is a spinoff of the 7th element. Brian was a friend of Dan's where he got sucked in with Dan into Equestria. The story can be combined with the real story. Dusk is a Dark colored unicorn.
1. Chapter 1

"I couldn't care less." Brian yelled as he walked down the hallway of his school after looking at a cast list of the next school musical. "I bet Dan got a part though..." Brian was a high school senior about 5'11'', smooth black hair, and deep dark brown eyes. Brian was a performer ,unlike Dan, he merely stays in the background and nobody notices his skills in acting and swordfighting. He doesn't sing for a fact. What he doesn't understand is why Dan is not able to get a part with his skills. Dan was a distant friend from Brian so Dan doesn't mention him much. As much as Dan tried, he didn't get the part. Brian barely auditioned in the first place. Brian saw Dan walked out of the building at the corner of his eye. "I guessed Dan didn't make it this time too." Brian mumbled. Brian headed for home on his bike. He found himself comfy on his bed, laying awake. The thing is Dan lives next door. So Brian heard Dan playing from next door. It went like this:

"I'm 15 for a moment

Caught in between 10 and 20

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are..."

"I'm 22 for a moment

She feels better than ever

And we're on fire

Making our way back from Mars..."

It seems very magical to Brian that Dan worked so hard. Brian used to be his best friend in 5th grade but now Dan hardly notices him anymore. Brian has received no attention from anyone no more. It's like he doesn't exist... "Life isn't fair..." "Life isn't fair, young man..." a mysterious female voice reverberated from within the room. Brian woke up. "Who are you?" "My name is Princess Celestia...and I am from a different world..." "Are you speaking to me?" Brian asked not know the answer. "Of sorts, yes...we reside on a different plane of existence while we still resemble one of your Earth creatures...horses, I believe you call them..." " Wait. You didn't answer my question." Brian felt confused. "Of sorts, yes...we reside on a different plane of existence while we still resemble one of your Earth creatures...horses, I believe you call them..." "Huh? I don't know what you are talking about." Brian started to wonder what there is beyond the world. Brian realized this voice was coming from Dan's house. The voice chuckled. "This is all perfectly real, Dan." "And that confirms it." Brian thought to himself. Brian could hear the voice loudly and clearly. He waited for it to go away. The voice laughed out loud this time. "See? We need someone like you in Equestria, specifically Ponyville, Dan.""Music?" The voice interrupted. "Acting? Making jokes? Combat with the sword?""Oh we do...just not enough..." Celestia responded. "Pinkie Pie's singing gets awfully repetitive after awhile though...not that it isn't nice... And not that DJ PON-3 doesn't do a good job at parties... But Noteworthy and Broken Iris don't get out much...""I believe one is in Ponyville...by the name of Frederic Horseshoepin...""Yes, yes, I've gotten that one before...from Pinkie Pie in fact...""So you can have an outlet for your performing... I know what's going on in your head Dan...your world has you angry right now...the best way for you to vent this is to go to another world and vent that anger into something you love doing... So you can feel appreciated for a change, at least until you feel better... " "Wait. Is she offering Dan to go to a completely different world?" Brian thought. "Life is so unfair..." He mumbled to himself. Brian wished he would already go to sleep. "Yes, of course!" Celestia giggled. "You will have the power to venture between both these worlds, should you accept my offer...when you leave your world, time will freeze for you. When you come back, it will resume. And you'll reacquire your human form.""It's not a dream, Dan..." Celestia said. Celestia chuckled. "As much as I admire your sarcasm, please keep it to a minimum in Ponyville..." It was silence after that. Brian blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark, but Brian heard voices. "Was it Dan?" Brian thought. "Ugh..." Dan moaned. "It was." Brian mumbled. Brian could see him from a distant. "I feel..." Dan started, shaking his head and clearing up his vision. "I feel...odd..." Due to loud noises in the forest, Brian could make out some sounds of Dan. "What ...do ... Princess?" Dan questioned. Everything flashed before Brian's eyes. Brian woke up to the sound of brew mixing and a zerba. "Woah. Where am I?" Brian asked. "It might have seem that we've caught, a human suppressed in naught." The zebra answered. "How did you know that I fell, for I didn't did not tell." Brian said copying the language of the zebra. "I must ask, could you do a task?" The zebra asked. "I see it is no trouble, for the damage I caused has been doubled." Brian spoke still talking in the zebra's language of rhymes. "You must go tell Dan, that this is not a way to treat a can." Brian headed out toward town. He heard something before. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that you, 'Blue Bass', nickname Ace, shall take up residence in Ponyville." Brian could tell the younger one spotted him with the look of her eyes. As Brian saw Dan left, the younger pony came up to Brian. "Why are you here in this forest? I also saw you spying on us." The dark blue pony spoke. Brian toughed it out and said," I am a friend of Dan's and I wish to follow in his footsteps." "Oh? Well, I can also give you a name and decree. Would you like that?" The dark blue pony asked. "Oh. Would I? I would like to thank you in being to do so." Brian whispered. "By the way, my name is Luna." Luna introduced. "That's a nice name. Mine is Brian." Brian countered. "I, Princess Luna, hereby decree you, 'Midnight', nickname Dusk, shall take up residence in Ponyville." After that, the Princess disappeared. "Hmm. Dusk. Not a bad name at all." Brian wondered. He looked at himself before seeing light. "Hmm. Dark colored coat. Dark colored mane. It looks like if I'm a villain in some type of car-" His thought was interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian knew animals more than Dan so when Brian saw Dan's face eating grass on the ground, he laughed. He also saw Dan couldn't fly very well either. As for Brian, he didn't have wings. Instead Brian had a horn. Brian has also heard Dan talking to somepony already. "Of course he would. It's Dan. He's like the main character of every story." Brian mumbled. Brian saw the rainbow pony basically drooling over him. Brian knew where, what, and who this place is. "That pony over there is Rainbow Dash. I'm in Equestria, the land of ponies. " Brian sighed. Unlike Dan, Brian had been watching My Little Pony like a closet brony. Brian knew Dan had no clue what the show is because Brian tried swinging phrases like ' My heart exploded twice' and 'I'm 20 percent cooler than you'. Dan just went on with it. Brian didn't hear much of Rainbow's and Dan's conversation. Brian was too busy thinking what to do. "I can't just show up in a weird world and do anything I want." "This is Dan's story for crying out loud." "I can change it right?" "But I bet it's too late now." Brian's face saddened. Rainbow Dash was his favorite pony ,but Brian had let Dan keep her...forever. "I know what to do. I'll hang out with Spike." Brian thought. He headed toward Twilight's house. Brian knocked on the door. Twilight opened it. "Um..Hey, I'm Midnight but you can call me Dusk. I came over to speak with Spike for a second." Brian said in one breath. "Sure. Come in." Twilight allowed me inside. "Hey. Looks like you're a new pony. Do you know anyone by the name of 'Ace'?" Twilight asked. "Yeah. He should be coming after his tour with that rainbow pony." Brian answered with sighs between 'with' and 'rainbow'. Twilight thought that Dusk must have had a really bad day."Spike ,you up here?" Brian yelled across the room. Spike popped right in front of me. "What do-. Is that really you Midnight?" Spike stopped and asked. Brian had no idea what Spike was talking about. Spike showed Brian the book of 'Tales of Dusk' written by Midnight aka Dusk. "I wrote this. I wrote this when I had experiences..." Brian mumbled. Spike asked," Why are you back?" Brian answered," I don't bucking know." Brian and Spike read every last one of Midnight's books until the door knocked. "Crap. That's Ace. I need to hide." Brian panicked. Spike pushed me toward the laboratory. Spike said," Nopony ever goes down there anymore. I think you should be safe." "Thanks Spike." Brian said before Spike shutting the door.


End file.
